You're Mine
by Light1290
Summary: What if Sebastian hadn't stopped before Clary and him went to the Burren, warning rape (sort of, it's not rape if your willing), incest, lemons ect. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is just a little story I've been wanting to do for ages :) also please review and tell me if you want me to continue it, if I get more that 10 reviews, I'll continue it so please review with anything want to happen, hope you like it. Light :)**

She was pinned under him, her body touching every part of his, and he seemed to love it. He held her arms above her head in a grasp like iron.

He let go of her hands and instead brought them down to be pinned under his legs. His hand glided up her body, touching her most private place. His hand brushed over her breasts and she struggled in indignation.

"Listen Sebastian, you don't want to do this, please don't do this." she said pleading with him, he just smiled.

"Oh but dear sister I do. I have wanted to do this ever since I saw you in Alicante and I know you have too." he smiled again. She spat in his face.

"My my dear sister, how can I appreciate your beauty from underneath all these clothes." he breathed out and with that he final accomplished the task of undoing her jeans button, in the same motion he pulled them past her ass and too her ankles.

"You know I bet he didn't even fuck you right, did me make you scream dear sister, because I'll make you scream and I have all the time in the world since this place is on time lock mode, we could leave in 7 hours and still be in time for the ceremony.

" he glided his hands up her stomach and underneath her t-shirt. He bent down and ran his tongue along the side of her jaw to collect the drop of blood he had caused.

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD." Clary yelled while struggling.

"Now now, we don't want any of that, I belong to you and you belong to me little sister, it's time you properly understood that." as he said that he said this he raised her t-shirt over her head to reveal her red lace bra and panties.

She cringed at her choice in underwear but to be fair this was one of the most modest things Valentine had bought for her mother.

"why why sis, this most be for Jace, such a waste, he will never appreciate them, but I will." he bent down and kissed her. It felt so wrong and she could feel his tongue pressing against her locked teeth demanding entry but she refused

"Clary, open up." she whispered in her ear but she refused again.

"Ok, we're going to have a little fun, you don't want me to do this yes..." he paused for her to answer.

She just spat in his face again. "Fine, every time you deny me of what's mine, I will go a little further, understand." she blinked which he took as confirmation. He bent down and kissed her again this time she unlocked her teeth but didn't kiss him back.

His tongue explored her mouth and urged him to kiss him back, she refused. "Cone on little sister, play the game." she shook her head. "Ok you asked for it." his hand glided down her body cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples, she yelled in the mixture of pain and pleasure.

She hated him, hated him doing this to her but she could feel herself getting wetter and her body reacting to his touch. "Play the game sis." he bent down and kissed her again shoving his tongue into her mouth.

She figured the longer she kept him at this the longer Jace had time to come and find them. She kissed him back. It's Jace, I'm kissing Jace, but she felt his rough hands cup her breasts and her mental picture of Jace shattered.

She pulled away and Sebastian raised him head. "Ah, ah, ah." he said in a sing song voice, "I warned you." he smiled once again and the place were she had split his lip dried blood onto her left boob.

He bent his head an licked it up, she couldn't stop but gasp at his contact. He smiled again and continued to trail butterfly kisses up to her nipple. She groaned as he sucked and pulled on her nipple, making her get wetter and wetter.

"You see Clary, you want this, you can't deny it." " STOP IT GET OFF ME." she yelled but it was a fetal attempted, he laughed.

As his tongue continued to circle her nipples, his hand traveled down to her waist and into her panties. "No, please don't." she whispered. He ignored her pleaded as his finger reached her clit.

She began to sob as his fingers messaged her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her and making her wet. "Sebastian, please." she begged.

"Please what ?" his fingers pausing for a second. "Please don't, please, please don't Johnathan." she sobbed again. She could believe this, she was about to lose her virginity to her brother, who she hated.

"Don't cry dear sister, I'll be far better than Jace." and with that his finger dipped into her. She screamed and sobbed, "Jace, Jace please help me !"

"You lied to me, you're a virgin, you dare lie to your big brother." he raised his voice at the end line. He pulled her panties down all the way, "Why Clary, why did you lie." he dug his finger into her, making her gasp and causing a tear to run down her face.

He pulled out his finger and pumped it back in again, she groaned. "Why Clary, ANSWER ME." he yelled at her while inserting a second and then third finger, he pumped his fingers in and out, "WHY!" "I, I don't know." she whimpered through her gasps and tears.

"Dear dear sister, you should never lie to me." as he said this he pumped his finger in and out of her and she came around him. A look of horror crossed her face, she hated him, and hated him touching her but she had make her cum, which Jace had never.

Apparently this thought was visible on her face, "Is that your first orgasm dear sister, well there will be plenty more where that came from." he pulled down his trousers and took hold of her huge cock.

Her eyes grew at the sight and he smiled, "Johnatan please don't, um still a virgin please please." he ignored her and rammed into her making her yell in pain. He continued to pump her getting faster and faster, her yells of pain grew lesser and she began to cherish his thrusts.

**SEBASTIAN POV:**

I took her small pale body in my hands and thrust into her, man I live virgins, they're so tight and ugh felt so good.

I thrust into her again and again, she was yell and to tell the truth it turned me on, but they were slowing and she began to enjoy it a bit more, I could still see her fighting with the fact that it was me who was fucking her and not the angel boy, of course he could never fuck her like I could, my thrust grew faster and I could feel her meeting me and grinding into me, loving the feel of my cock.

"Sebastian" she breathed with her eyes closed feeling me clinching around me, "say it." i said I knew she would eventually, she shook her head still denying the fact that she wanted me that she was mine. I pulled out of her and walked away a bit.

Her expression was so funny, like a little girl who's toy had been taken away, "say it" i said, and her eyes grew wide with realization, "please Sebastian." she said in a small voice. "please what" i replied walking towards her, her eyes begged me "please, please fuck me." she whispered.

I smiled and rammed into her again, she screamed like I told her she would.

**CLARY POV: **

"Please fuck me." I whispered I knew it was wrong but I needed him, I was throbbing for him. He slammed his huge cock into pumping me so my breasts bounced, he still had a grip on my arms but as I grinder to met him he let go, I took hold of his shoulders and urged him to go deeper, he did and I was screaming now, like he said I would,

"Oh oh Yea Sebastian." i screamed, I arched my back as he trusted into me again and again and I met him again and again, I was coming close and with one more thrust I feel off the edge and cummed all over him, he didn't cum but just smiled, "I'm not done with you just yet little sister."

The nickname that I just to hate now just turned me on. He pulled me up and sat me on top of the table, he trusted into me again, he felt so amazing, I groaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, needing him wanting him, he was mine.

He pumped me over and over and every time I groaned or screamed in pleasure, "cum for me little sister" he whispered in my ear and with his word I did, once hearing my final scream he released and cummed into me moaning as he did so.

He gather me up with my leg still around him and bought me over to the couch. He sat down and I fell asleep on top of him, him still inside me.

**So guys like I said before more than 10 reviews = continued fanfic so please review. Light **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, so heres the next chapter hope you like it, lease review and like it was last time 5 reviews = a new chapter. ;) also if any guy writers are intrested in writting a POV for Sebastine please review or send me a private message what ever, if not its grand :) enjoy Light.**

I awoke to a growing hardness in my groin and I started to get wet as the hardness moved. The body that seemed to be under me moved and groaned as he awoke from his sleep. I figured it was Jace and moved closer into his embrace. His arms encircled me and stroked me between shoulder blades.

I groaned as me moved beneath me again and grew harder. My wanting and longing grew. I arched my back as he grabbed my breasts and messaged them. My head drew back and I opened by eyes as I moved against him.

I looked up to see Jace's glorious angel face just realize the Jace's eyes were the wrong color and his hair was the wrong texture and length. His hair was light blond almost white and his eyes were black... i froze as last night's memories came flooding into my mind.

But Sebastian was still moving under me and I moaned and his huge cock hit my clit. I could feel his hands on my waist and wrapping around my shoulders pulling me closer and driving his cock deeper into me.

My mind was battling as my wanting grew as he moved faster, grinding into me. He seem to see my indecision in my face and smiled, "Why sister, you know you want it, didn't last night teach you anything."

With this he cupped both my breasts and began to play with my nipples, as he moved even faster. I was almost screaming with pleasure again, I bit my lip which seem to turn him on even more, I grinded against him, wanting release. I was screaming and groaning , he just felt so good, with one last thrust I cummed all over him and him into me.

I sank back over him, collapsing onto his chest. He wrapped me up in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Sister, I could stay here and fuck you all day but, we have a ritual to go to." with that he lifted me off him and sat me down on the couch. I was exhausted, all I could do was lift my head to see Sebastian smiling down at me, all of him and all of his amazing body, dam he was so sexy.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Little sister, are you staring at me." I turned my head away, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of seeing me nod but he seemed to know my answer anyway.

I closed my eyes and curled up on the couch, wanting sleep but a pair of rough hand grabbed my arms and hauled me up. "Clary, get changed, you have 15mins before we have to go, now move." he placed a bundle of clothes into my hand and slapped me on the ass, hard and sore, I let out a a little squeak as I stumbled towards the staircase.

I made my way up the stairs and into my room in a blur, still confused at what had just happened. I went into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. What had I done, this was Sebastian, he was evil and my brother..., it made me feel a little sick as I though of Jace and telling him about this, and what was going to do now, Sebastian was going to complete some creepy ritual that would proberly end up destroying the world.

I paused for a second as that realization hit me, but what if he didn't, what if Jace, me and him just went away and left everyone, then he would leave the world alone and everyone would be safe.

I started putting on the red dress Sebastian had gave me, I was velvet and the color of blood, it seemed fitting for the occasion. I stared at myself in the mirror, I was pale and flushed, I tried to see the difference Sebastian had make, if I looked like a whore or not but nothing had changed.

A fast hard knock came for the door, "Little sister, show time." Sebastian called and turned the knob. His head poked in and he smiled at me, "all in red I see, you look beautiful."

I nodded as I walked with him, we walked quietly and awkwardly to the front door. as we reached it Sebastian grabbed my shoulders harshly, "Sister, don't be awkward, you belong to me." and with that he kissed me, forcing his lips onto mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth and grabbing my shoulder blades, I didn't respond.

"Now now sister, will I have to fuck you again to prove my point." he said through kisses. He kissed me again, I had no choice to kiss him back although one part of me wanted him to fuck me.

He bit my lip and drew blood, I moaned in pain and pleasure, unsure why I liked it but I did. He drew away and smiled, "See little sister, isn't that much better." he touch my hand and led me out of the apartment.

We arrived at the Burren, it was dark since a grey blanket of cloud hid the moons light. We walked around the corner and behind the old stone tomb just to bump into Jace.

"Guys, were have you been, never mind, Sebastian you better get out there." he said, Sebastian nodded and left us alone, "Clary, what happened." he said staring at me while rolling up his sleeve to relieve a long deep cut I had given Sebastian sometime during our fight, "I feel everything he feels remember..." he trailed off, looking at me suspiciously.

"We just had a little fight." I said hoping what we had done after that wasn't in my eyes. "Well, I hope you've made up because we don't want anything to happen to disrupt this ritual." he nodded and left.

Sebastian began his whole ritual and I was left to wonder whether I should go with him and Jace or go back to my old life which seemed oddly boring...


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, like last week 7 reviews = a new chapter, hope you like and tell me anything you want to happen ie. more lemons for either jace or sebastian, or really anything :) Light.**

The ritual was a blur, well a lot of things seemed to be a blur lately but I guess it was a confusing time. Jace stood close to me the whole time (by the way, when I said he could feel everything I meant every painful thing, you know like in the book.)

I sorta remember Sebastian giving a goblet to Luke's sister but really that's it. I was pulled out of this state I heard a arrow sail past my ear and Jace's jumped on me, flattening me to the ground. I hit my head on a large rock and everything became hazy. In another second Sebastian was with us, i still hadn't made my decision but I heard Sebastian's voice in my ear "Come on little sister, time to go."

Before I had time to answer he had swept me up in his arms and we were running through the grounds of the Burren. It felt weird having Sebastian's hands on me while Jace ran beside us. We just managed to jump through a portal as a second round of arrows came to fire on us.

Sebastian's hands tightened around my waist as we made it through the portal and arrived in front f the apartment. It had all happened so quickly I didn't have time to figure out what I wanted or even if I did, I didn't get a chance to choice before Sebastian took me back...

he brought me into the apartment with Jace hanging on our heels and laid me down on the long couch in the sitting room. Jace knelt down in front of my face and stroked my head, "Don't worry baby, everything's all right now." he bent down and kissed my front. My eyelids fluttered shut and I was pulled into a deep sleep, although the last thing I remember was hearing Sebastian grip on my ankle tighten as Jace's lips touched my forehead.

I awoke to a bright light coming in from a distant window, I groaned and attempted to block the light, unsuccessfully. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen which was down the hall.

"Look Jace, I know the ritual was... disturbed before it was completely finished but it was still a success." said Sebastian, "I know, I know Sebastian, but we did loss alot of the forsaken and Clary..." he trailed off giving a darting worried glance to were I supposedly slept.

"Jace" he rested his hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine." Jace nodded and walked up the stairs, heading to his room. Sebastian went to follow him, heading to his own room when I accidentally made one of the cushions fall off the couch. He turned and went into the sitting room, "Sleeping beauty awakes." he said in a sing song voice as my eyes rose to meet his.

I didn't say anything as he sat on the opposite edge of the couch. I sat up just as he leaned forward so that we were nose to nose, I recoiled at the closeness and back away but he followed me so he lay on top of me, i had a feeling of désaveu as I remembered how he first fucked me. "Now little sister, I think we'll keep last nights... incident our little secret, ok" I nodded as he leaned down to bite my lip, "but remember, you're still mine." he kissed me roughly, I kissed him back hoping Jace would come down and see us but could help but respond to his touch.

He pulled back and smiled, "Goodnight, little sister." he got up off me and went up stairs. I put my head into my hands and curled up in ball. I shook myself, I was not a scared little girl i was a shadow hunter.. who had just go herself into a huge mess... but I would behave like a shadow hunter. I got up and went up the stairs but stopped once I reached the hall, staring a mine, Sebastian's and Jace's, wondering which one to go into.

I didn't want to be alone tonight, but I didn't want to be near Sebastian and then Jace, what if he knew what i had done, would he care, being under Sebastian's spell and all, I didn't Know if it was worst if he didn't care or if he did...

I reached for my own room but then Jace's door opened and Jace's beautiful face stuck out. He smiled at me like i was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen, the guilt nearly crushed me but I smiled back as he ushered me into his room. I followed him, taking his out stretched hand and walking towards the bed.

"Jace." i started, "Clary, I know." my eyes widened, he knew what had happened with me and Sebastian but then he continued. "But don't worry, I don't expect anything tonight, your tired, i get it, lets just sleep." he smiled.

My face feel, so he was still in the dark, he thought I was worried about him trying to sleep with me tonight. I nodded and bowed my head, I felt his fingers under my chin, raising my face to met his, he kissed me, tenderly and softly. It was so different to how Sebastian kissed me, he was rough and ... sexy. Jace's kisses were sweet and beautiful like him but they didn't stir up my wanting like Sebastian's did.

He pulled my hand and led me to the bed. He lay down and made room for me to lye beside him. I curled up in a ball as he wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep like that, surrounded my Jace's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, hope you like it and don't worry a three some is coming :) but you know you have to build up to it, hope you like it 7 reviews= a new chapter ;) Light.

When I woke Jace was was gone but the shower was on and hot steam floated from beneath the doorway of the bathroom.

I got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom, stripping off as I went, I mean what was the point any more, Sebastian had already taken my virginity.

I saw Jace through the shower curtain, and smiled as I heard him singing the eye of the tiger.

I slowly pulled open the curtain and he turned to stare at me, all of me. His eyes looking at me as if I was a goddess. But I ignored him, wrapping my arms around him neck lifting my face up to his.

"Are you sure." He said, and I nodded and he kissed me. His kisses that were usually so sweet and soft grew hungry and lustful his hands grabbed my ass, pulling me closer and lifting me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to pull his closer, my kisses growing lustful and needy grinding against him.

I reached my hand down to grab his cock, stroking it. He gasps and kissed me harder. I was so wet and feeling the hardness of Jace ' s cock, smiling, knowing that he wanted me too.

My wanting became over whelming and slid him into me. He groaned and I gasped as he moved inside of me, moving fast, my legs tightened around his waist as the hot water rained down on our hot weting bodies.

He pumped me faster and faster, getting harder as he fucked me. I groaned as i got closer to the edge, he felt so good, moaned and whispered his name as his hands glided but my body still getting faster. I was moaning and whispering his name as he plunged his huge cock into me again and again.

He groaned with me getting louder as he continued, with one final plunge I screamed and orgasimed around him. As he did the same.

I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed deeply, he slumped against the shower and slid down the wall so we sat in the shower, me on top of him. I kept thinking back to Sebastian and how me and Jace having sex was so similar and yet so different.

Similar in our action but Jace was so soft and genital while Sebastian was rough and... well sexy.

I curled up on Jace ' s chest while he stroked my hair and kissed my for head. "What brought all of this on." He asked and then quickly followed up with "not that I'm complaining, it was ... well amazing." He trailed off kissing my for head.

"I don't know." I answered, "can't it just be that I love you and I was ready." I answer but of course I did know, it was the fact that Sebastian had already done it to me so there was really no point in waiting any more.

"i love you Clary Fray." He said kissing my hair once again. "Love you too." I replied smiling to myself at his words.

After that we went down for breakfast, Sebastian sat at the counter eating a bowl of cornflakes, he seemed to be angry for some reason but as soon as he saw Jace come down the stair he masked his anger with a smile. "Morning, you two seem to be up late." He said smiling at me.

Jace laughed, "Yes well, we were tired." He winked at me as he went over to the sink to get a glass if water. Sebastian glared at me, "Yea, I mean we had a long night." I replied as Jace handed me a glass.

"Jace, I have a mission for you today." Sebastian said as he stopped glaring at me so Jace wouldn't see. "A mission." Jace asked.

"Yea, I need you to go and round up all the endarkened and bring them to their place." Jace nodded. "Their place." I said puzzled, "Yes little sister, the endarkened have there own place." The words little sister sent shivers up my spine as i remembered what had happened last time he called my little sister and a burning grew between my legs.

I quickly crossed them to try and stop the burning, but it was no use, Sebastian seemed to noticed and smiled. "Can Clary help." Jace asked coming up behind me and putting a arm around my shoulder.

"No." Sebastian said sharply, "I mean, no, even thought Clary has proved herself worthy of our trust, I don't trust her enough to show her... Their place." Jace just nodded, "Don't worry Jace, I'll keep her safe."

I stood up at these words... what did Sebastian have in store for me... I tightened my legs together as all the ideas of what he could do to me passed through my head. Jace turned me around or face his. "I'll see you soon my love." He said bending down to kiss me.

I kissed him back, begging him not to go, I felt his hands lift me up and sit me on top of the counter, kissing me hard. I could basically fell Sebastian 's glare.

Jace pulled away and smiled, "see you soon." He said as he headed out the door. I turned to look at Sebastian who smiled at me, an evil, sexy smile.

"So little sister, guess it's just you and me, what on earth could we possibly do to entertain ourselves."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so do I really have to repeat myself :) llike last week 7 reviews = a new chapter etc. .. but you get the gist by now, sorry for any mistakes but um way so I had to use my phone to write the chapter and we'll it's harder :) please review anything you want to happen and believe a three some is coming ;) but like who do you want her to call next, you'll find out what i mean when you read the chapter :) until next time Light :)**

He walked towards me, staring into my eyes with his black ones. I pressed myself up against the edge of the counter, trying to pull away from him.

"Oh, Clary, Clary, Clary. We're going to have a little fun of our own." we were face to face now and I could feel his boner through his trousers. could I really turn him on this much by doing basically nothing. "Sebastian, I know what i said last night, that I was yours but please don't, I'm with Jace now, and I don't want to hurt him." i said trying to sound more confident that I actually was.

He smiled "Oh I know all about you and Jace being together." his smile grew angry. "But little sister, if you were that horny, you should have come to me, I would have taken a lot better care of you." I gulped, "how did you know." I asked in a whisper.

"Oh please, these walls aren't that sound proof." he said lifting his hand to stroke my cheek. I knew I shouldn't but I wanted him, badly, my panties were soaked through, a bit by Jace ' s kiss but mostly by Sebastian. His hand glided along my waist and into my panties, I gasps closing my eyes for a second but he didn't do anything, just left his finger on my clit.

"Now dear sister, I know how much you like games, since you seem to be toying with me and Jace so, shall we play a game." I shook my head slowly but he could see in my eyes that I wanted to. "Ah, she sister, to play the game..." He dug his fingers into me, roughly, making me scream. "..you can't lie to me." he finished angry. I looked up at him pleading for more. "now sister, do you want to play my game."

I bit my lip and nodded. He smiled and took out his fingers, putting them into his mouth, "umm sister you taste delicious." "what's the game Sebastian. " i said harshly.

He smiled, "patience little sister" he said taking my hand and pulling me behind him. He brought me over to the large wooden table in the middle of the dinning room. He reached into a hidden compartment under the floor and pulled out 4 pieces of rope.

"Climb onto the table" he said, pushing me towards it. I did so carefully and sat in a ball in the middle of the table. "lie down." he ordered again, I really had no choice but to do so. I lay down with my leg tightly squeezed together and my arms by my side.

He walked around to the end of the table and grabbed my legs, pulling them apart and tieing each foot to a table leg which just made me even wetter, he walked back around to the top of the table and did the same to my arms. "Sebastian what is all this for." I asked, uncomfortable by how I couldn't close my legs.

"Well sister, I do believe that you still want to get out of here to meet up with all your little friends." he said the end words in a baby voice. "Am I right." I nodded and his look hardened. "Well I'm going to let you call them, although there's really no point, I mean we could basically not exist but anyway

I'm going to give you 3 phone calls to whom ever you like, but here's the catch, while you one these phone calls in going to be doing what ever it like to you and as soon as you cum the phone call ends." he smiled and I nodded.

I mean how hard could it be not to cum, although knowing Sebastian, very hard. He pulled out a sleek black cell from his pocket, lying it down beside my head. "Ok first number." he said.

I wanted to see how hard it would be so I told his Magnus number and he dial. The phone rang as Sebastian cut off my cloths with a scissors. "Hello" said Magnus after the 10th ring, sounding like he'd just woken up from a nap. "Hey

Magnus it's Clary." I said quickly. I could feel Sebastian ' s nose on my thigh, kissing a trailed upwards. "Clary, OMG but how." "Magnus I don't have a lot if time, I managed to get Sebastian ' s cell and call you."

Sebastian kissed my clit, stroking his fingers down around it. "Ok, we're are you." Magnus said, his voice becoming business like. I gasped as Sebastian kissed me clit again and doped his tongue into me. "Clary, Clary, are you ok." Magnus said sounding worried.

"Yea, I'm fine I breathed." Sebastian nserted 2 fingers into and messaged my clit with his tongue, I groaned and arched my back. "Magnus." I gasped, trying to firm coherent sentences, "were in this apartment that moves around." I broke of with a groan as Sebastian Licked my clit again and again, I struggled to get my hands free and twist them into his hair.

"Clary, what's going to." Magnus said sounding even more worried."Magnus I'm not sure if I can ever get out." I said breathing hard as Sebastian continues to lick.

"Don't worry Clary, well get you out." he said but the call was briefly cut off as Sebastian insert a 3rd finger into to and made me cum around him. "Well that was fun." he said lifting up the phone. "Next number." he said.

**Hope you lliked it, read the top :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so I'm really sorry but I'm going on holiday and most proberly wouldn't be able to put up another chater till like 2 weeks, but I'll keepmwritting so you have an extra long chapter or 2. And next chapters the threesome so you better keep reviewing, also do you guys want some bondage or anything else kinky in the threesome, really tell me any,thing ;) see you soon and you guys get the jist by now with the review :) light.**

I took a deep breath trying to focus and recover from my last orgasm. I shut my eyes, did Magus know, could he tell what Sebastian was doing to me, no I didn't think so but...

My eyes flew Open as I felt Sebastian's lips on my neck, "Next number." He whispered against my neck, I shuddered and felt myself getting wet again...

"Em..." I trailed off focusing on my lips, "0872456724" I whispered, I was Izzy's number I knew she was the one I really needed now.

Sebastian drew away to put in the number and a few seconds later the phone stared to rang. Sebastian disappeared for a second as the phone rang and I turned my Head this way and that to see where he had gone.

He reappeared just as Izzy answered, "Hello." She said groggily, she alway sounded like she had just woken up, god what time was it at home?

"Izzy." I whispered with relief in my voice and I felt Sebastian's hands grazed of my breasts.

"Clary." She questioned, I sucked in a breathe as Sebastian's lips pressed against my nipple.

"Yea." I breathed out. "Oh my god, Clary but how, never mind, how are you are you and Jace ok." she said in a worried voice. I heard a voice behind her but the voice was too far away to make out who it was.

Izzy turned away to answer the voice and the voice answered louder, loud enough for me to make out who it was... Simon.

Izzy's phone was jerked away from her as Simon grabbed it, "Clary OMG where... why...what..how are you." He sputtered trying to ask the most important question first. I opened my mouth to answer but it turned into a moan as Sebastian flicked my clit and licked it.

Izzy grabbed her phone back and told Simon something in an annoyed voice. I felt Sebastian finger on my clit and. Something else places I front of my entrance.

"Clary, you're on speaker, now how are you." Sebastian pushed the something further into me it was big, huge, bigger than his dick, I squirmed with annoyance of how slowly he was going and how the shocks of pleasure and pain made it dark for me to speak.

"I'm...I'm fine." I gasped as he drove the thing further into me and messages my clit, licking and kissing. "Jace is fine too, he's out right now so..."

"But how did you get a phone." Simon asked. "Simon." Izzy said irritated, "what does it matter, she has one now. Clary, were are you." She asked all business now.

"I'm not sure." I said trying not to moan as Sebastian inserted the whole thing into me and lick and kissed me again. The thing was so big, I felt like I was going to burst with the size of it. But it was cold and hard not like Seb... No no Jace's dick.

"We're in this apartment place, it moves around all the time and really is untraceable..." I trailed off and moaned and he pulled the thing out all the way and plunged it in again.

"Clary, what going to." I heard Simon say. I quick made up some stupid lie, sure nit to work but it was the best thing I could thing of.

"Sebastian chasing me." I panted, it gave sense to all the noises I was making. I raised my head to see what the thing was. It was a wine bottle, the one him and Jace had been drinking from last night.

He pulled it out again and messages my clit starting to grow faster. "How can we help." Izzy said but she sounded puzzled, obviously she knew or at least had some idea to what was happening, I had told her about Sebastian's kiss.

"I don't know." I moaned "Sebastian wouldn't tell me what he's doing." I said through gritted teeth as he grew faster, whilst licking my clit. I moaned loudly and Izzy knowing what was going on quickly turned the phone off speaker, basically ran into the bathroom and started talking in a hushed voice.

"Clary, if what I think is happening is happening, please god say your ok, what's he doing to you." I whimpered as he sunk the bottle in once more, fast and hard, pain and pleasure.

"I'm... I'm ok. Izzy." I moaned. "He's obsessed with me." With these word he started to pump me, I moaned loudly and he kissed and messaged my clit.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, Clary, we're going to get you out." She said before shouting so something to Simon, most properly go away.

"Izzy." I moaned again, Sebastian growing faster. "If I don't get out, tell every one I...I..lov..." My sentence was cut off as I moaned again and orgasmed.

The phone call was cut off as Sebastian pulled the bottle out of me. I stared up at him "you fucked me with a wine bottle." I gasped.

"Yea I know I'm sorry, but I could find anything bigger and I was in a hurry." He smirked I just stared open mouthed, "next." He replied to my silence.

"Jace." I answer he just shrugged and dialled. Jace answered the call on the second ring, "hey Seb, what's up."

"No Jace, it's me." I said. Really I just wanted to cry, and with all that hadhappened who could blame me. And I just wanted Jace to come him and hold me and tell me it was all right Nd that he still loved me.

"Hey Angel, whats wrong." He said concern in his voice, "nothing's wrong, I just wanted to call you." I said and moaned and Sebastian slipped into me.

"Oh ok." He said in confusion proberly to the sound I had just made. "How are things, what are you doing." Sebastian grabbed my hips and sunk himself deeper into me plumbing me. I could badly focus on our conversation. Ute he fact that I actually could say anything seemed to annoy Sebastian.

"nothing much, just em..." I trailed off with another groan and rose to met Sebastian. "Jace I love you." I said quickly, biting my lip to keep from screaming. "I love you too, and I can't wait to get home, holly I'll see again in the shower tonight." I could hear the smile in his voice and I smiled despite myself.

"Yes, defiantly." I gasped moaning and Sebastian fucked me harder and harder. I was moaning now and with one more thrust into I orgasmed. Screaming "Jace."

The phone cut off abruptly. "Clarissa, em... I do recall that I am the one fucking you." Sebastian said getting angry. I bit my lip, tears in my eye I knew I had made a huge mistake.

"so why the fuck did you scream the name of your goody goody boy." He yelled "and I though we had established that I WAS THE ONLY ONE FUCKING YOU." He was furious

"I love Jace Seb, I love him and you're not fucking me, you're raping me." I said lifting up my head to stare him in the eyes.

He smirked, "Little sister, it's rape if you enjoy it." And with that he hit me on the head and I blacked out.

**Read the top :) enjoy**.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my pretties, yes I jhave found a way to get you another chapter :) I love free wifi :D so here you go enjoy and the rule still stands 7 review = new chapter because guess what, the threesome has arrived and along with it the promise if alot more :). Love you all. Light

I awoke to a pain coming from my arms and legs, I open my eyes to find that my surrounding was as dark as my closed eyelids.

I could see anything but I could feel that there was a rope around my arms and legs lifting me off the floor and preventing me from closing my legs, the realization that I was completely make also came with a rush of memories, Sebastian ' s game, talking to Izzy and then Jace... of Jace what happened to him what happened to me.

A bright light switched on as a door swung open at the top of a staircase to relieve Sebastian followed by Jace. My eyes widened as I took in Jace standing beside Sebastian. "Good morning sister. " Sebastian said cheerfully, "night sleep.

I stared at Jace, trying to ask him for help but he kept his eyes fixed on the floor. "Sebastian, what's going on, Jace." I trailed off as he looked up at me, smiling, but this was not Jace smile it was like Sebastian 's, yet it was one that made me get wet just looking at it.

"Me and my good friend Jace are going to have some fun, and we'll you're going to be punished." Sebastian said smiling, they really looked incredibly alike smiling like that.

"Jace." He said again looking over at his and nodding, Jace nodded back and reached for a table full of vibraters.

His hand landed on a battery powered purple vibrater, he started walking towards me holding the vibrater like a knife and for the first time I looked into his eyes.

I saw a fickler of the old Jace with an apologetic look on his face, begging me for forgiveness for what he was about to do.

He was face to face with me now, his torso between my tied legs, widening them to expose my wet pussy.

But instead of using the vibrater

he just spread my legs even further apart and stood beside me, holding the instrument out to Sebastian.

My eyes widened as he walked towards me and took the vibrater from his hand.

He bent down so I could feel his breath on my already wet area.

He smiled as he realized how much I wanted him or really anyone.

He stroked my clit making me squirm against my bonds. And for some reason the fact that Jace was holding me open for Sebastian make the situation even hotter.

He switched on the vibrater and stroked it along my clit making me moan.

He smiled "sensitive are we." I just moaned again and he pressed the vibrater to my clit, keeping it there, I moaned and gasped as waves of pleasure rush through my body and it was only on the lowest level of vibration.

Sebastian clicked his fingers and Jace released me, he went over to the table again, then arrived back with some duck tape. He handed it to Sebastian and order Jace to take hold of the vibrater while he ripped off a piece of duck tape.

I felt Jace 's hands cupping my ass and pulled the vibrater closer into me. I groaned and bucked my hips, trying to get realise, annoyed that it was the lowest level.

Sebastian raped the duck tape around the handle of the vibrater and the securing it on my skin so they vibrater continued as they stood up and let go of me.

I squirmed and trashed as i searched for realise but found none.

"Oh I'm sorry little sister, is that uncomfortable." I nodded weakly "Shall I raise up the level." I nodded again but he just laughed.

"Jace." he said again and clicked his fingers, Jace went over to me and began to kiss me left nipple. I moaned as he bit down on it. Sebastian went and attacked my right, kissing, sucking and bitting.

I was lost in the sensations, of the vibrater and the two boys who were kissing me. One handed Sebastian took hold of the vibrater, circled it and moved it back and forwards along me.

He flicked a button and the vibrater picked up the pace I gasped, moaned and orgasimed all over his hand.

Sebastian smiled gain, he seemed to be getting great pleasure from this, "thats going to be one of many."

TO BE CONTINUED...

The more review the faster you get an update so REVIEW :) I love this game ㈳3


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my pretties, so this one is pretty short cause you guys review really fast :) so here's ur new chapter. As you know 7 reviews = new chapter but like try and tell me what u wanna happen like, more willing threesomes or do u want Clary and Jace to get away or more lemons from them or Sebastian to win or them just to forget about the war for a but and have a complete sex house :) oh that sounds hot or if anyone has read 50 shades of grey something like the red room. Love you all Light 3

I gasped as he turned the vibrater up the whole way and kissed me, rough and dominating.

I kissed his back and forget everything, forgot Jace was there forgot he was my brother and supposed to be the enemy, it was just our kiss.

I moaned as the vibrater did it work, Still kissing Sebastian cuped my breast and pull on my nipple and all off a sudden I orgasimed again, almost screaming as i did.

Sebastian smiled and bit my lip. "Told you little sister."

"Jace" he clicked his finger once again and I felt Jace hands gingerly around my waist, pressing his lips into my shoulder blade.

The vibrater was still going as both Jace and Sebastian plunged into me, the pain was awful but as every wave of pain came another wave of pleasure washed over me.

They both continued to fuck me, growing faster and faster and the vibrater still going, the pleasure was so great and. .. I fell if the edge, Screaming as i did.

But Jace and Sebastian didn't follow me they just continued to fuck me.

I moaned loudly as the pleasure began to build up again. I felt hands reach around and squeeze my breasts.

They were both in perfect timing with each other and with one final pump we all cummed togeather moaning and screaming as we did.

The boys both sunk there faces into my skin and I would had collapsed if it wasn't for the bonds, which still prevented me from closing my legs.

The vibrater was suddenly roped away from my skin, I groaned as the pleasure left me.

"Now little sister, have you learnt your lesson." Sebastian whispered in my ear biting down on my ear lob as he drew away.

I nodded weakly. "And what is it." he said gliding his tongue along my jaw line.

"I belo..." I gulped, "I belong to you."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys :) so thanks for all your review love the detail, keep it up you know the rule 7 reviews= new chapter. So a few of you have mentioned about my typos and spelling and I'm sorry but what you gonna do :) I'm dyslexic :) but if any of you guys wanna be a beta ready just private message me :) I got loads of great ideas and I'm gonna try and use a few love to hear from you. Enjoy Light 3.

"I glad we understand that. Now do I have to punish any more?" I shook my head weakly.

"Great." he smiled again and then clicked his fingers and I felt Jace's hands around me cutting off my cords.

I signed as my feet tooled the floor again but Sebastian put a hand in front of Jace to stop his cutting my hands free.

"You know what, I like you like this, we should do this again sometime. "

And I felt myself getting wet in antisapation.

"But right now me and Jace have a battel to get to and well... We can't leave you down here. Now that you've learnt you lesson." he smiled again and gestured for Jace to cut my bondsAt my words he growled and kissed me gingerly.

"I glad we instant that. Now do I have to punish any more?" I shook my head weakly.

"Great." he smiled again and then clicked his fingers and I felt Jace's hands around me cutting off my cords.

I signed as my feet tooled the floor again but Sebastian put a hand in front of Jace to stop his cutting my hands free.

"You know what, I like you like this, we should do this again but right now me and Jace have a battel to go to." He gestured to Jace to finish cutting me down as he released my hands from their bonds.

The release was so sudden that I collapsed. Sebastian bent down and gathered me up in his arms, squeezing my ass as i lay him his arms.

He carried me up the staircase and Jace followed behind us like a lap dog. I closed my eyes and then reopened them as he set me down on the couch.

Sebastian kissed my for head and whispered in my ear "Night tight, dear sister." My fluttered shut as i got one last glance of the two boys leaving out the front door.

It seemed like I slept for seconds but when I woke up the sun was shining through the windows.

I sat up and my stomach grumbled. I stood up and made my way over to the kitchen on search of some food. I opened the fridge and the cold air that escaped made me shiver. I looked down to realized that I was still they come back, had they just not bothered to dress me?

I shut the fridge and made my way upstairs, ignoring my grumbling stomach.

I walked into my room and opened the wardrobe to see... nothing. All the new clothes they had bought were gone. I rushed over to the large wooden drawers and pulled them open to find them... bared. They had taken all my clothes,when had they done this ? Why ?

I walked into the bathroom to find that there was NO towels. "Sebastian" i grumbled and stomped down the hall to his bed room. I paused at the door. Questioning weather I should knock or not, I decided against it and bardged in.

I stomped over to the bed to find a blond boy wrapped in the covered. He looked so peaceful but I was so mad that I ignored the fake innocent expression.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE ALL MY CLOTHES." i smacked his head and he turned his head to me groggily. "Oh" me smiled while streaching "Good morning sister." He looked down my naked body, "I like this new look your going for."

I streached out my arm to try and punch him but he blocked easily and pulled me down on top of him. "Sebastian, let me up." I said through my teeth. "But why." He asked dropping his lower lip.

"Because..." I he silenced my outburst with his lips on mine. Normally his kisses were rough and dominating but thistime iit was passionate and full of lust. I learned into and staggered him hips. I felt a hardness growing from under me, I broke away and laughed ackwardly looking down at his hard boner.

"Want to help me out." He said kiss my neck. I shook my head, "Come on sister, , just a like blow job." He sucked on my neck. I shook my head again but this time it was less resistant.

"Do I have to force you Clary, will I have to punish you again." I bit my lip, and show my head again. He smiled and pushed me down so I was face to face with it.

He grabbed my hand and wrapped it around his hot dick. "Hold it tightly, I like it rough." I did so and he groaned. "Now, put your mouth on it, like a ice pop." He said. I had give Jace one before but it hadn't gone so well since Izzy had walked in.

I kissed the tip of it and he sucked in a breath as i swirled my tongue around it. He grabbed my hair and plunged my head down its shaft. His grin on my hair was too tight and i squeezed his dick even harder and sunk my nails into it to convey my pain.

He groaned and breathed out, "ye, just like that." I loved the way I could drive him crazy. I sucked down hard, sunk lower and continued like this growing faster and harder each time, he seem to coming went I let my teeth graze across his shaft.

He moaned loudly and cummed in my mouth. The liquid was thick and salty, it didn't taste great but I swallowed it. I lifted my head to see him looking at me in awe. "Sister that was amazing. " me smiled and I got up. "Now can I have my clothes back." I said trying to regain my anger.

"Em. ... no." He smiled

Ok guys hope you like it, review :) and read the top


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys :) new chapter woohoo ;) 8 reviews= new chapter hope you like it, as review different features (sex toys) you want to be in the new house :) Light 3**

I groaned, walk out of his room and stomp down the stairs into the kitchen in search for some breakfast.

I'm greeted by the sight of Jace sitting at the island, eating a bowl of cornflakes. He scans down my naked body and smiles. "I like this new look, but do we all have to go o natural."

I just frowned and mumbled "Sebastian took all my clothes." and headed towards the cupboard. i felt so awkward standing like this in front of Jace. This was the Jace I love, the one I would give anything for.

Hey was the lover while Sebastian was... the sex God. I cringed at my own thoughts. Did i just think that. Angels, this situation was so messed up, I loved Jace, but what did i feel about Sebastian, lust ? love ? hate ?

Or maybe it was the fact that Sebastian excepted all of me, I'm not saying that Jace didn't, but I was always the angel girl to him, perfect, I always had to be perfect and really I wasn't. But Sebastian excepted my dark side, even encouraged it.

I was startled out of my thoughts by Sebastian coming down stairs, smiling like a mad man. I quickly grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal, averting my eyes from his.

"Morning" he said cheerfully. "You're happy today." Jace commented smiling back. Oh this definitely wasn't my Jace. Maybe that's why my feels for this jace were slowly going, it was because, this wasn't my Jace.

I just needed to find away to get him out of Sebastian's hold, which had been my goal the hole time. What had Simon said then I talked to him through the rings... that he had gotten an angel, they must have summoned it for help and they must have succeeded, otherwise they'd be dead. I shuddered at that realize, how close my friends had come to death.

Sebastian, seeing my shiver, stepped forward and put him arm around my waist, "Cold." he asked "you should probably put on some clothes."

I shrugged him off, glancing at Jace. This may not be my jace but he still had to be in there somewhere, and would probably remember all of this.

"I would, but some crazy guy took all of them." I replied, moving away from him in the pretense of getting some more cornflakes.

He smiled but he didn't seem to fall for my pretense and turned back around to face Jace. "So whats the plan for today." Jace asked. "Emm... I'm not sure but, I'm thinking of moving again, it getting a bit to risky to stay here, it was only temperately after the ritual." he said

"Or." he turned to me "Sister, I realize that out of all of us here, you are the one that is in most danger." I frowned, what was he implying. "I'm not saying your not a great fighter." he smiled "it's just me and Jace have had a life time of training and you have only really started your training, I and I'd say that Jace would agree with me that, we'd feel so much better if you were somewhere safer. That way, we can finish... our work while we know your somewhere safe."

I frowned again, he wants to move me away, to a different house. "Of course you could pick the house, I mean all I'd need to do is cast some spells and I would make perfectly safe, I'd say we can even move in around 1 weeks.

Jace smiled and stood. "you'd know, I'd feel so much better if while I was out you were properly safe, I never want anything to happened to you." as he said this he came up behind me and encircled me in him arms.

"And, it would mean you could have sometime to yourself, we wouldn't be there all the time, but we would our phones, so you could ring us." Sebastian added. The promise of being alone even for a few hours danced in my mind. I could figure out a way to cure Jace.

I smiled and nodded looking up at Jace. "I guess that would be ok." i said slowly.

Suddenly I realized that that I was still naked as Sebastian stepped forward and encircled me in his arms as well. He pulled away and brought lips down to mine. Kissing me passionately, Jace's hand glided up and cupped my breasts, pinching my nipples, making me moan into Sebastian's mouth.

I broke away from Sebastian and looked up to Jace as he kissed just as passionately. I felt Sebastian's hands glide down my body as I continued to kiss Jace as he played with my nipples.

Sebastian inserted one finger into me, making me moan again. I broke the kiss to moan loudly as I felt, Sebastian's tongue hit my clit as Jace inserted 2 fingers into me, my knees almost buckled as the pleasure hit me.

I moaned again as Sebastian's tongue hit my clit again and again, as Jace inserted a 3rd finger, pumping me faster. They both grew faster and harder I screamed as jace inserted a 4th finger, Sebastian gave one last stroke with his tongue and I orgasmed on the kitchen floor.

I reached down, grabbed Sebastian by the hair and pulled him up to kiss his lips, running my hand down his pants to feel his hard throbbing dick. I squirmed as I imagined him inside me.

I felt Jace come up and lean him head on my shoulder, kissing my neck and collar blade. I tossed my head back with a moan. I felt Sebastian's hard dick stroke my clit, making me wetter. Jace's hand cupped my clit, spreading some of my juices to lubricate my ass.

I moaned as Sebastian inserted his tip into to me, waiting for Jace, so they could act at the same time. And then the both rammed into me. Making me scream.

My legs warped around Sebastian's waist, urging him to go deeper and harder. The kitchen rang with our moans and grunts and the two boys fuck me. "Oh Oh Oh, ye, faster." I breathed out as I laid my head back on Jace's shoulder. Finding his lips and me pumped my ass.

I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck and dug my finger nails into his back, making him groan. I loved feeling Jace's and Sebastian's lean hard bodies against mine, fucking me senseless until, I didn't care that Sebastian was evil or even my brother and I didn't care that Jace wasn't my Jace all I cared about was the pleasure in that very moment.

Sebastian leaned forward, bit down on my shoulder and with the mixture of pleasure and pain I cummed, completely ruining the floor, jace followed, moaning. Sebastian got a few more pumps before he pulled out quickly and cummed all over me and Jace.

I was left with the white liquid all over my breasts, face and pussy and it weirdly turned me on, Jace was the same, completely covered in the stuff.

Sebastian smiled at the sight and lick a bit off my left breast. "Well, that was fun." he smiled again, winking at Jace and they both pulled out of me.

Jace licked up my waist, getting rid of the cum that was still all over me. "Why sister, we going to have to clean you up, aren't we." he smiled at Jace.

Sebastian picked me up, lying me down on the table and licked up the side of my face, Jace did the same along my breasts, i squirmed as I felt myself getting wet. Sebastian's tongue glided along my left breasts as Jace licked my clit, and moaned he continued as Sebastian sucked my nipples, kissing and nibbling. I moaned loudly as Jace licked me out. Sebastian continued down from my breast to my pussy.

Were he and and jace took turns licking my clit.

Sebastian spread my legs as wide as they could go as they both licked my clit at the same time. And with one final stroke I orgasmed as their tongues met and Sebastian kissed Jace. I moaned at the sight but it was just so hot.

They broke away at my moan and jace smiled awkwardly. "I think I'll just leave you two alone now" I said jumping of the table and smiling. I felt Sebastian grab my wrist and pull me back to him. "Don't worry, we'd never do anything with out you." he smiles leaving one sweet kiss on my lips.

"Anyway, we gotta go." he said looking at Jace. "Sister, there's a book on the dining table with all the different houses you can chose from, tell me which one you like, we'll be back in around 3 hours." he bent down and kissed me again, roughly, dominating me.

"Bye." Jace whispered in my ear and kissed my lip, sweet and soft. I watched them clean up and leave the house together, My angel and my demon.

**hey guys hope you liked, I got another threesome in there, as asked, 8 reviews = a new chapter also review about what type of toys you want to have in the new house. ie, bondage stuff or just sex thing everywhere ;0. Light 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey gguys enjoy ;) 8 reviews = new chapter, sorry it's a bit short but, you know I'm busy :D cya soon Light 3**

I walked over to the dinning room table were there was a large black folder, just as Sebastian had said.

I sat down opposite it and heaved the heavy folder towards me with a groan. No matter how tiresome it was roaming through the huge book the promise of leaving Sebastian and clearing my head made me comply.

I pulled it open to the first page. It was a large french apartment, with flowered balconies. It looked beautiful but I didn't know if it was me. I flicked to the next page. The house was and old barn, what had be converted into a amazing apartment, with rolling hills and beautiful countryside everywhere.

I read a little further down the page to look at it's features.

_-Hot tub, Double Shower, Large kitchen with a variety of accessories ie. pleasure centers, electric shock sensors, dildo chairs ect., Beautiful bedrooms fully stocked with clothes (including vibrating panties, hidden chains in bed, lube tapes ect.) Full decked out sitting room, basement, dining room, gym, red room and garden. With added magical protection._

What the hell was this, dildo chairs and pleasure centers, what the fuck up kid of house did Sebastian want me living in.

I skipped passed a few pages and looked at the house,

_Features include: Full surveillance camera, included in bathrooms, shower, bed rooms and sex rooms. Electronic shower dildo and bondage tool..._

My mouth fell open but I couldn't deny it made me get a bit wet, just thinking about it.

There was a small bookmark on one page on one of the pages. Were Sebastian had left a note.

_My dearest sister,_

_This is my favour ;)_

_Your mine, Sebastian._

I glanced at the house,

This one well.. prefect a modern looking house, with large glass windows.

For a second I imagined Sebastian and Jace pushing me up against the window and fucking me silly.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the fantasy.

But the house was just gourgous, it was all sharp angels and steel but it was somehow still comfortable and Well. . Just perfect for me.

The feature were all the same and more as the other ones and the idea of a... sex house sorta turned me on. Clary for god sake, you are not a whore, you're using this house to get away from Sebastian and find a way to free Jace. I shook myself trying to clear away the cobwebs.

I guess picking the house Sebastian likes best would make him trust me more and there for give me more freedom, but he has to like it for a reason. I read down through the features, trying to find his motive for chosing this house, then my eyes landed on the paragraph that must have caught his attention.

_Fully fitted with a range oof hidden sex toys that can be control by a remote. This includes full silvailance and movable cameras. The house also has a fully stocked bondage basement, Romantic red room and fuck gym. Wecan asure you that there are sex toys in every room of this house, some of these include, movable dildos, pleasure centres, electric shock sensors, dildo chairs, remote control chains, costumes and personal portals in and out if the house ect._

A look of horror and horniness crossed my face. That meant that Sebastian ccould fuck me when ever he wants, in any room, at any time.

Suddenly the door banged open, i had lost tract of time looking at the book, and the boys were back and Sebastian wanted a answer on the house.

I felt someone's hands rest on my shoulder as Sebastian whispered in my ear, "Oh yes, I like this one too."

He smiled as he kissed the side of my mouth. I shivered and his lips were cold and sticky, from the blood still left on them from his fight.

He walked away from me and called to Jace, "did you hear that Jace, Clary choose an apartment." "thats great, im going to have a shower." He smiked at me "wish to join me." I stood and smiled back, hell yea, it means getting away from Sebastian.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a while, hahah to me a while is a week. Anyway :D I know you all want your yummy chapter. 8 reviews = new here you are my pretties Enjoy. Light.**

Obviously Sebastian ended up joining us and of course it was incredibly hot but afterwards, he took me into his bed. Jace protested, a little but in the end, Sebastian won, like he always does.

With a grip like iron around upper arm he lead me into his bedroom. Jace stared at me leave and I looked at his with an apology in my eyes as I was dragged further away from him.

Sebastian turned away from me and shut the door as we entered his room. "What do you want from me this time." I asked. He smiled at me, "dear sister, must you think such a little of me."

I just stared at him, with half a smile on my face. He pressed me up against the door and kissed me, sweetly, he had never kissed me like this. It had always been dominating but this time he was... loving. I responded enthusiastically, wrapping my arms around his neck and lifting my legs up so me could grab my thighs and let me encircle the, around his waist.

I pulled away, shaking my head. "No this is wron.." he stopped my sentence with a kiss. I pulled away again, "we shouldn't." and finally was able to pull away completely.

he nodded and let me down. "So... em.. you stay here I'm gonna get us some refreshments." he pulled me away from the door and basically threw me on the bed as me opened it and left.

I had half a mind to just leave and go back to Jace's but no doubt he'd get angry and I sorta wanted to see what that kiss was about. I stood up and walked over to his dresser. I was made of dark wood. A lot like the rest of the furniture in the room. But his dresser was different, it was somewhat clean.

I reached out and opened the first drawer, pushed my hand inside and pulled out a black dildo. It was huge and I really mean huge. I started getting wet just thinking about it, I heard footsteps out side the door and panicked. I quickly put it back in the drawer, shut it and basically jumped on to the bed just as he opened the door.

He was carrying a large tray that was full of a variety of foods and drink. As he opened the door he must have seen me move from his drawer and glanced over at it.

I smiled at him trying to look innocent, he didn't fall for it yet he didn't do anything about it, he just placed the tray down on the bed. he sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and facing him, at the end of the bed with the tray between us.

he grabbed a glass that was on the try and filled it with a blood colored wine. i smiled as he handed me the glass and took a large gulp, beautiful fruit wine, my favorite. It was a tradition to drink fruit wine when we were about to have a celebration in Alicante.

"Chocolate strawberry." he asked as he dipped a strawberry into some melted milk chocolate and then popped it in your mouth. I took another gulp of the wine, it seemed to be going straight to my head and in result I saw starting to get more confident.

Sebastian refilled my glass and straight away I swallowed the liquid. I burned as it trickled down my throat. he smiled "glad to know you like the wine.2 he said refilling my glass again.

I was not drunk, I had never been drunk in my life but the alcohol what making everything fuzzy. "i know what well do." he said picking up another bottle from the tray, " a drinking game." I smiled, I hadn't every played a drinking game but that fact seemed to make more fun.

he filled two shot glasses of this amber liquid, and a deck of cards. "Ok the game is simple. It's called Fubar, It's sorta like snap except every time you flip a card the cards mean something.

Ace: Take one drink

2: Take two

3: Take three

4: Questions

5: Shot from anywhere on the other person's body

6: Never have I Ever

7: Kiss

8: Strip

9: Truth or Dare

10: Everyone drinks

Jack: Guys drink

Queen: Girls drink

King: Your a slave for 2 minutes to the other player. Get it" he finished

I nodded ever though I had lost track of everything half way through. "Lets do this shit." I said, finishing my wine and prepareing myself for the shots

**Are you ready for the next chapter, Wow thats gonna be hot, do you guys want Jace to join in or just one on one, I'm leaning towards just Seb and clary but you know. Also what do you want the first card to be, I have ideas on hows it's gonna end but the start still open. ok love ya all. Light ;) I update soon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my pretties, how are you all today :) So heres a new chapter also in this one Clary has her clothes back. Also I try ed doing dirty talk, tell me if you like it? Love ya Light. 8 reviews= new chapter**

He filled up four shot glasses and placed them between us. "Ready." he smiled. I nodded and picked up one of the already shuffled cards.

I raised it to my eyes and read aloud, "A five of hearts." Sebastian smiled again and licked his lips. "We'll dive straight in shall we, loss the pants and spread your legs." I did as he told me.

He picked up a bottle with a dark red liquid in it and dripped three drops on me. One just above my pussy, two on my clit and three inside me.

With quick procession he licked them up making me moan for more and yet he pulled away leaving me wet and almost begging for him. he just smiled, he seemed to be enjoying himself greatly.

He picked up a card and read "Two of clubs" I groaned, "but that's easy" he laughed and quickly backed 2 shots.

This continued for a while, I got 8 shots in total as well as a truth, a kiss and 3 strips so I was really drunk. While Sebastian had got 3 shots, 4 strips, a kiss, a dare, a never have I ever and 3 question.

It was his turn and I picked up a card, truth or dare. He picked truth, the alcohol had boosted my confidence and I managed to slur "Why do you have a dildo."

He smiled "Some of my... friends like to play games." i frowned for some reason I hated the idea of him do anything with anyone except me... and well Jace.

I launched myself forward and crushed my lips to his. he answered my kiss with eagerness, i managed to pull back slightly and say "your friends USED to like to play games." then pressed my lips back his as I grinded against him.

He moaned at my willingness. i was so horny already and since we were practically naked already so I skipped the foreplay and pushed his cock into me. I groaned as I slide back and pumped him in and out of me, I threw my head back, moaned and breathed "Oh yea, Seb."

he groaned in response and I rose up and down moaning and groaning as I did. he lifted his pelvis to met me, so me got deeper inside me.

I placed my hands on his chest, pushing myself off him and moaning when he slide into me again. I started screaming and groaning in plesure as he whispered my name and talked dirty to me. "Oh yea Clary, ride me, ride my fucking cock faster." He moaned as I did as he commanded and rode him harder. We were both moaning at the same time.

"Oh Sebastian, I love how you fell inside me, don't stop, fuck me non stop, all day everyday, im your Sebastian, I'm your fucking sex slave." He exploded at my words and cummed into i followed a few seconds later. And collapsed on top of him.

We had fuck many times before but that time was different, that time he was under my control and I loved it. Oat probery Jace had heard us but right now j didn't care about anyone I only wanted Sebastian. I fell asleep on his chest, him still inside me , just like the first time but this time I was in charge.

We awoke to the sound of the door clicking open as Jace walked in to find me and Seb both naked and wrapped in each others embrace.

I looked down to see Sebastian ' s eyelids flutter open and register Jace. He smiled and signaled for him to come forward. He did so. He some how knew what Seb wanted and quick undressed and hopped onto the bed. Me sat on the bed frame so his cock was in front of my face.

Sebastian lifted me up and whispered "ride me again slave." I groaned as i moved up and down but as I opens my mouth for a second groan it was suddenly filled with Jace's cock. I sucked hard ad moved again, sending vibrations up his cock as I moaned. After a minutes we were all groaning. Jace had a fistful of my hair and was using it to bring him Deeping inside my mouth as Sebastian lay under me and told me to ride him like the good like whore I was.

For some reason the dirty talk made it even hotter. With one final moan Jace pulled out of my mouth and cummed all over me as me and Seb cummed togeather inside me.

We were all hot and sweaty, it really was turning into a sex house. I could only imagine what the new house would be like with all the sex toys, I just made me get wet again.

Slid off Seb and made my way to the shower, as i washed I thought about my old life, my mother and all my friends, you know how you get all these deep thoughts when your in the shower.

I hadn't thought about them in so long, just as i was about to feel bad Sebastian came bursting into the bathroom, "Seb get out I'm not in the mood" she said but he ignored her and pulled her put of the dower, threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"They've found us, we got to get you to the apartment." "What, I said but you said they couldn't find us." I exclaimed.

" Look I got a bit busy with you last night and forgot to cast the spell, anyway, we gotta go " he said rushing all his words.

We met Jace at tthe door, Which was open to a portal. He threw a robe over me to cover me a little. We jumped through the portal and landed on dark wooden floors. Seb put me down, Jace kissed me on the cheek "gotta go." He said while Seb kissed my lips. "Cya soon, explore." And they were gone.

I was left in the new apartment, g feeling horny and alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I know it's short just you know :) sorry, my next one will be longer. So anyway, I started to explore the house. **

I walked towards a pair of glass double doors into what i suppose was the kitchen. It was a sleek red and white interior with all the newest appliances. I wasn't must fro cooking but I could imagine myself living here.

There were a number of cabinets and an island but there was something different with the stools around the island. I walked forward to inspect them. They had a sort of dildo sticking up in the middle.

I was still naked since Sebastian had grabbed me out from the shower. I tried to sit on the chair normal but there was no way i could on it without sitting on the dildo. I moaned as I sat down.

i raised myself off and pushed myself back down, I groaned loudly as i did so and the sound echoed through the kitchen. As I lower my hands down to push myself off the seat I accidentally turned on a small button I found underneath the chair which made the dildo vibrate.

The pleasure was amazing, I just fucking was in love with the right now. There was 4 buttons along the bottom of the chair. One: vibrate, Two: it made the dildo rotate, Three: made it thrust into me like a really cock fucking me and Fourth made it vibrate and thrust at the same time.

I screamed in pleasure as I pressed the fourth button and cummed after 5 minutes of it. I turned it off and climbed of. I looked around, every since chair had a dildo.

I started to explore the kitchen more. There was a strange circular button in the beside the sink, I touched it and a wave of pleasure swept over me, i moaned loudly, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I jerked away in shock. It must be one of the pleasure centers I had read about in the description of the house.

I continued to explore, deciding to use it later. There was Another button on the side of one of the cabinets. I pushed it, properly unwisely, and jumped when I heard a rattling sound as ropes shot out of the walls and looped around my wrists, knees and ankles so that I was in the same position as i was when I was in the basement.

A TV suddenly shot out of the island as Sebastian's face appeared on it. "Ah dear sister, I see we are exploring." he smiled as he took in my vulnerable position. I also smiled but awkwardly. "Can I have some help down." he pouted.

"But I so much love that position, you look so, horny, look at the floor dear sister, you're already wet for me." I glanced down to see the growing puddle of my juices on the floor.

He signed and pressed a key on his laptop, the roped released me. "You see, every time you activate a sex toy in the house, I'm notified and well, you tied up is just a sight i couldn't miss."

I nodded, and yawned, I was exhausted after the house getting raided and the sex last night as well as the hangover I still had from all the drinking. "Ok sister, I think it's time you sleep, but tomorrow I'm going to bring over some friends, so be ready for 5pm, night night, fuck tight." and with that he was gone, the TV screen sunk back into the island and i walked towards the stairs.

I placed my hand on the handle bar of the stair and whimpered as I activated another pleasure center, the whole handle bar was a center. It was hard to describe the centers, as soon as you touched them they sent a sort of electric shot down to your pussy and made you fell like you were on the edge of an orgasm.

I moaned and called out as I continued to glide my hand up the handle bar and orgasmed as i got to the top of the stairs. Just as my juices fell to the floor a rubber hand came out and wiped it off the floor. I think I remember self cleaning on the features of the house, that would be handy.

I slumped into the bedroom, fell onto the bed and drifted to sleep almost at once.

**Tell me which friends you want to come with Sebastian ie. do you want it to be someone you know, and if so are they willing or unwilling or do u guys just want a random of vampire and werewolf and demons or a mixture of all. Anyway 8 reviews= chapter. ;) Light.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Wow love the review, really keep it up. I'm going to try to write longer chapters but you know it'shard when your demanding them every day :D So anyway there was loads of opinions so I tried to accommodate everyone of them :) Enjoy and review 8 = new chapter. I used the description of the red room from the 50 shades of grey book could really, i can't explain it that well and... i wasss lazy ;) Also thanks fanggirl007 for the long (and I mean long) review :) light**

**I don't own any of the characters ect. (blah blah blah)**

There was the sound of the an alarm clock, an annoying beeping sound that I instantly hated. "Mom, MOM, turn it off, MOM." I groaned, rolled over and tried to switch it off on the beside table that was normally found in my alarm clock, only to find that there was none. I blinked my eyes open to stare up a white ceiling, that wasn't my bedroom ceiling. I frowned and sat up in bed and suddenly realized I wasn't at home, I'm was in my apartment.

For the first time in a month I started felling homesick. I put my back against the bed post and hugged a pillow, thinking of my mum's scent, her red hair that was the same as mine and Luke. I hope they were safe... but knowing Sebastian that would be the last thing he would want for my mother, his mother that abandoned him. Maybe I could make a deal with him that would allow my family and all my friends to be safe.

I nodded to myself, I would let them live. They would be happy, or happy enough, not dead anyway. I pulled off the cover and stood, as I did a voice came on. "Good Morning, Clarissa Fray. I am house, I am here to serve you and Master Morgenstern. Would you like to get to get dress." with houses voice a wall parted in two to reveal a huge walk in wardrobe, equipped with loads of mirrors, music, hundreds of clothes and a sofa, which I could imagine myself fucking Sebastian on.

I eyes grew as I took in the sight, it was literal the might that every girl has always wanted. I walked forward into the wardrobe and glided my hand along the clothes. Silk, cotton, leather, I gasped in glee and open one wardrobe. It was fully of dresses, every kind of dress you could think of, summer cocktail, evening ect. I opened up every wardrobe and My god, Sebastian was going to get an amazing fuck fro doing this for me, which I guess could have being his plan along.

I open the last wardrobe and was greeted to the sight of leather and latex. There was dominating outfits... for me. The thing that stick to your body like you were wearing nothing, equipped with whips, handcuffs and sex toys. I groaned at the sight and imagine using them on Sebastian.

I shut the wardrobes door and quickly changed into a cute skater summer dress. I looked really cutesy and to enhance the effect I out my hair into 2 ponytails. I went down stairs and was greeted by House's voice again.

"Hello Miss Fray, would you like breakfast." I nodded and the House light up a tv that had a cooking channel playing. "There is a tutorial to how to make pancakes, there are ingredients in the cupboard to our left." I made the pancake and eat them slowly, savoring the familiar flavor. "House." I asked "what is there to do."

"Well Master Morgenstern say that today you can explore the apartment, i will act as your guide." I nodded and finished putting my dish in the microwave. I walked towards the main hall. "To your right madam, their is the sitting room, with a cinema and bar. I walked into the room. There was a large blank wall, a projector and surround sound as well as many different sofas and chairs 2 of which were dildo chairs.

"the tv has up to 2900 channel as well as thousands of movies." I walked out of the door into the next door, it was a light blue library. "This is the library, which contains over 4000 book and 3 different computer, Master Morgenstern has resisted certain sites such as socializing networking sites, news and he has also added constant porn pop but he say and I quote "to give you some ideas and to get you ready for me." The next room." I continued in through a open door doorway "A bathroom madam." The bathroom was beautiful, I know it's weird to call a bathroom beautiful but it was.

It had cream tiled floors and white walks, a huge bath tub which I'd say could fit at least 3 people, a large mirror and sink as well as a double shower. "the shower and bathtub have installed waterproof cameras that are activated when the shower is and all footage are sent to Master Morgenstern computer." I gasped in horror. "you mean I have no privacy, but that's not fair." i blurted out.

"I'm sorry madam but that will have to be taken up with Master Morgenstern." I groaned and walked out past the bathroom and library.

House showed me the den, which was an awesome gaming room with beanbags and large tv screens. Emergency room, in the case of a a raid or a fire. The gym, which had a bunch of sex toys worked into the gym equipment ie. there was a bike that the faster you cycled the faster a dildo was pumped in and out of you, I decided to give it a go after the tour. the laundry room, office, pool, and night club which was basically a night club, but in the apartment.

The last room House showed me was the red room. She lead me to a large dark wood door. I placed my hand on the doorknob which was in the shape of a pair of boobs. I pushed the door open, I stepped into the room and gasped. the room was completely red with dark wooden floor. I notice is the smell, leather, wood, polish with a faint something between sweet vanilla and musk scent. It's very pleasant, and the lighting is soft and sexy.

There is a large wooden cross like an X fastened to the wall facing the door. It's made of high-polished mahogany, and there are restraining cuffs on each corner. Above it is an expansive iron grid suspended from the ceiling, eight foot square at least, and from it hang all manner of ropes, chains, and glinting shackles. By the door, two long, polished, ornately carved poles, like spindles from a banister but longer, hang like curtain rods across the wall. From them swing a startling assortment of paddles, whips, riding crops, and funny-looking feathery implements.

There was also a cage and a large bed, I could imagine Sebastian fucking me 50 different way in this room. "This is the red room madam, it is fully equipped with all the Sebastian ordered and he says that you are only allowed used this room when he is present and if you disobey his order, you shall be punished."

I was still in shock and only snapped out of it when I realized that my panties were completely soaked threw. I back out of the room and shut the door. I could look at it any more, I wanted Sebastian, needed him, i was incredibly horny and he wasn't here.

"house what time is it." i asked "4:30 madam." House replied. I nodded and started to make my way up to my bed room. I had decided to treat Sebastian for when he arrived at 5 for this house and everything really also if I got on his good side it would mean I could try and convince him to let my family and friends live.

I walked into the walk in wardrobe and headed straight for the wardrobe that contained the dominating outfits. I felt silly even thinking about trying one on but if Sebastian had bought them that meant that he wanted them. I picked out the most revealing, sexiest latex outfit I could find, although mostly all of them were very revealing and incredibly sexy.

The outfit I picked out was made up of 5 pieces. The first part was a black corset that clung to me like it had painted it on, the corset stopped just under my breasts so they were completely exposed. The corset also had straps going across the middle to reveal my stomach. The second piece was a latex corchtless panties. Third was thigh high latex boot, forth was accessories like spiked nipple covers and a spiked collar. And the fifth was a leather lip which I guess i was supposed to hold.

It was 4:50 and I made my way down the stairs. It was hard walking in the boot but I managed with out falling. i got down stairs and decided to lye on the table opposite the front door in the seductive pose I'd seen on tv. The door click and in walked...

**MUHAHAHAH until next time my pretties, I've decided that we are going to have vampires who are willing and some of Clary's friends who are unwilling. :) I'll update soon Light ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

_**New chapter, I know how long you've wanted one so here you go enjoy :)**  
_

_It was 4:50 and I made my way down the stairs. It was hard walking in the boot but I managed with out falling. i got down stairs and decided to lye on the table opposite the front door in the seductive pose I'd seen on tv. The door click and in walked..._

Sebastian, that beautiful face that I was already so wet for, I wanted it between my legs, now. My fingers trailed down to my exposed pussy that was soaked just from thinking about him and began to message myself. he looked up and and smiled as he saw me. But he wasn't alone, behind him followed a black haired curvy girl, who was stunning, pale and lips as red as blood. A tanned boy with black eyes what seemed to have a wild look in them and A pale girl with white hair and ice blue eyes.

My hand freezes and I take in the other characters, I remembered Seb saying about him friends but I completely escaped my mind, All i was thinking about was pleasing Sebastian. Sebastian walks over to me, grabs my chin and kisses me, with lust, pressing his body against mine. He pulls away and turns towards our guests. "Friends, may I introduce my sister, Miss Clary Fray, I shall call her slave but you shall all call her Mistress. You shall be her slaves."

He turns towards me and strokes my pussy while kissing me again. "Love the outfit, I think I might get more." he says pulling away for the kiss. "I got you some presents for the evening." he smiles "they will do what even you ask them, but also what ever I ask them, my word is higher than yours." he bites my lip and clicks him fingers, the 3 advance. " The two girls are vampires but the boys a werewolf." he whispered in my ear while kissing down my neck. The blond girl head for my pussy, the boy for my ass and the other girl for my neck, I know instantly what they are going to do and I suddenly get wet.

Sebastian continues to kiss me while messaging my breasts, the black haired girl kisses my neck and slides her tongue up and down my collar bone. While the blond trails her tongue up my clit and the boy positions himself at my ass. He pulls my juices from my wet pussy to lubricate my ass. I groan as he enters me, it's still painful but the pleasure from the blond and Sebastian out do the pain and I know it will subside soon.

The blond's tongue glides between my fold, occasionally flicking my clit with her tongue and I moan every time she does. Her tongue trails to my pussy and she sticks her tongue inside me while messaging my clit with her fingers, the pleasure is nearly over powering.

While this is going on Sebastian pushes my tits other and positions his dick between them, trusting in and out so every time he trusts in, I lick his dick. He groans as I do so. At the same time the black haired girl bites into me, sucking my blood and making me cry out. All this takes along time to say but it was all happening at the same time and I hardly need to say that the dining room was full of moans, groans and scream. I responding to all of them, thrusting into the boy, while grinding into the blond, licking Sebastian every time his dick got close to my mouth and stretching my neck to give the black haired girl better access to my neck.

the pleasure was unbelievable, nothing I've ever experience, i orgasmed almost at once and yet the pleasure still rose. I was some what aware of the front door clicking open, but right now i din't care, I only wanted to experience more of the pleasure.

I heard some one gasp in horror and a scream. I eyelids slowly lifted and i took in two figures. I groaned and orgasmed again but the group continued. As I opened my eyes again , I began to make sense of the figure, one was incredibly curvy, with long black hair, she reminded me of the vampire that was still sucking on my neck.

But this girl was more muscular, the realization hit me like a ton of brick and i froze, I looked at the other figure, A brown hair boy... Simon and Isabelle. I snapped my legs shut and hit the blond in the face with my knee, pulled away from the vampire on my neck and moved my head away from Sebastian's dick. Sebastian looked up and smiled. "Ahh, our guests of honor have arrived." he clicked his fingers and my slaves pulled away from me. I whimpered, Simon and Izzy had walked in on me with Sebastian, with all of them, what would they think of me. They would hate me...

"Sebastian" I whispered, "Please don't make me, this is too far." Sebastian turned back to me, "But dear sister, just a few minutes ago you were completely willing, you wanted this, you still do, I just have to remind you again." He grabbed me and kissed me, right in front of Izzy and Simon. I could help but respond, I gotten so used to his touch and really I wanted more even is they were there.

**Hey guys, I started the chapter, and I was going to write more but right now I'm so tired so I'm going to continue it on the tomorrow or next day. So any way you know the rule by now, 8 reviews = new chapter. Tell me what you want, bondage, wiliness, more charters, sex toys, the red room, Jace, unwilling, demons ect. . Light**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my pretties, here your chapter so soon cause, your reviews were amazing and really I'm feeling horny ;) enjoy. Light.**

Two of the boys grabbed me and Izzy. they put us on either side of the table and pushed our chest down onto it so we were face to face and out asses were in the air. I heard a loud ripping as a knife cut my clothes off, as the other boy did the same to Izzy's clothes. We were both fully naked and pressed down to the table top. I felt a rope around my wrists, they were tided to the underside of the table, my legs were spread wide apart ad tied tot the tables legs so I couldn't move from my vulnerable position. The same was done to Izzy.

I moaned as a tongue it my clit and lob was applied to my ass. I heard Simon shout as he was also stripped of his clothing and forced to go behind me. Sebastian shoved Simon's dick into my ass and i moaned involuntarily with the pain and pleasure. Simon looked at me, shocked at my out burst. Sebastian drew a ruin on Simon and he began to trust into me.

Simon seemed to still be aware of what he was doing and thought it was wrong but the ruin controlled him to thrust. A copycat ruin, he copied anything Sebastian was doing. I moaned as I felt a tongue on my clit again. I grabbed Izzy's hand. "I'm so sorry." I said in gasps. the same thing was obviously happening to her except with Sebastian behind her. The idea of him wanting to fuck her more than me made me jealous. This was obviously was written on my face because Sebastian looked down to me and said "Don't worry sister, I just thought you'd like to be fucked by your friends, this one is already used up and will never be as good as you."

Izzy's eyes filled with horror, he knew she wasn't a virgin, but his word made me feel better, i know it shouldn't but I did. I felt Simon building speed, he was groaned, I know he wasn't willing but love the feel of my cunt. i grinding back on him, needing more, Izzy did the same to Sebastian. I was like the first time Sebastian had fucked me, they were fighting with he idea that were being raped but still couldn't stop but love it. "Omg Clary." Simon whispered. I moaned back, "Clary, you're so fucking hot... ugh." i was moaning and whimpering and asking him for more and with one final thrust I exploded and he did the same, we both yelled while doing so.

Izzy was pleading Sebastian for more as well, tell him not to stop ect. and orgasmed a few minutes after I did. Simon and Sebastian stopped,me and Izzy were left still horny and dripping wet.

Sebastian loosened our bonds and the guards grabbed Izzy and Simon, pulling them off me and dragged them away. the bonds were taken off and sat up to find myself face to face with Sebastian. He kissed me, roughly and fleetingly "what did you think of your present." I frowned. "Wait that was my present, i thought the house was my present." I kissed him back, the same way he had. "No, that was my present, didn't you figure that out yet, I know you've have a few plays with my toys." he kissed me, this time longer.

I smiled, "Sebastian, what are you going to do with them, please don't hurt them, their my friends." I kissed him, longer again, I liked this game. "They're not your friends, they're your lave and you will treat them as such, just as you are my slave." he roughly pressed his lips to mind, pushing me back down on the table, he lay on top of me and pulled against, to give me time to answer.

"Sebastian please, don't hurt them, I'll do anything." I said sweetly, I slammed my lips down on this, rolling him over so I was on top, it seemed like a sexy move except, we fell off the table. Sebastian let out a oafff as I landed on but he smiled, he always liked a little pain with his pleasure. "Anything", he raised a eyebrow. I nodded. "I might have so friends coming over, sometimes, you will have to fuck them, I need some funds." I started to get wet, the idea seemed really hot. "You want me to prostitute myself" i asked, slowly kissing him.

"Well yes." he licked my earlobe. "But think about it as, doing me a favor, just fuck their brains out ok, and in return, I'll visit you when ever I can and keep your slaves alive, ohh you might need to join them in sometimes." I nodded, "But I thought I was your, this doesn't exactly seem like I'm yours." I asked pouting.

I growled and painfully slammed him lips down on mine, I moaned into his mouth and me slipped into me. I sat up and straddled him, grinding down on top of him.

he groaned in response and I rose up and down moaning and groaning as I did. he lifted his pelvis to met me, so me got deeper inside me.

I placed my hands on his chest, pushing myself off him and moaning when he slide into me again. I started screaming and groaning in pleasure as he whispered my name and talked dirty to me. "Uhh Clary, you're mine, you'll always be mine" He moaned as I did as he commanded and rode him harder.

I couldn't take it any more, I cummed and at my explosion he followed. I slide of and curled into his shoulder, resting my head on him collar bone. "Sebastian, why are you doing this, why do you want to destroy the world." I asked. He looked down at me. "I thought I'd already explained, this world is corrupted so much that it can not be corrected, I need to start again."

I lifted up on my elbow so I could look him in the eye. But what about this world what about all the people living here, and all the humans, what are you going to do with them." "I'll keep only the in corrupt, and started agin, it like a new canvis." I nodded.

"clary, you're mine, and you always will be, I'm just need you to do this." I nodded, I understand.

**hope you enjoyed it :) review 8 = new chapeter :0 tell me ho you want Clary to fuck ;) Laters **


End file.
